Persons afflicted with arm, shoulder and neck aliments often find that performing pushups from a generally prone position in a mild form is beneficial. Such exercise, however, has the disadvantage that the pressure of the palmar surface of the hands against the flat surface of the floor tends to stretch the hands and fingers and this can be especially painful if the hands are arthritic. It is the purpose of this invention to provide hand-supporting devices which will enable one to perform pushups beneficial to the exercise of the arms, shoulders and neck muscles without discomfort to the hands and since the disability of such persons varies widely, to structure the devices according to the degree of disability. While the devices are designed especially for therapeutic purposes, they can also be used to advantage by persons unafflicted by any disability for the purpose of exercise.